conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Allied States of America
Welcome Welcome to the discussion page of the Allied States of America, please feel free to ask and suggest anything. And also please note that the Allied States of America is not based upon this, it is purely coincidental that the name matches: http://jericho.wetpaint.com/page/The+Allied+States+of+America Signed ______________________ Discussions Right to Privacy "Right To Privacy: No, the government may know everything." Is that a joke, typo or did you actually mean that? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) No joke, no typo. With a warrant the government can receive any and all information regarding anything. But a police officer cannot just barge in and ask any types of questions. Super Warmonkey 18:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Nice subject you have here. What would the Allied States Space program name would be?? NASA or something else?? Also you should put something in where California joins the Allied States of America. - Kdavis005 I am going to put one in, I haven't really started with the Space Program yet. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Status of Forces Agreement In the prime timeline, Japan is banned from keeping an army for external use, and the United States is responsible for keeping Japan safe from external security threats. In the future world timeline, this isn't really possible because the prime timeline US of A is now four separate countries, and the United States' army probably can barely defend itself, much less be the "International Peacekeeping Force" it is today. So in Future World, can I assume that the Status of Forces Agreeement and related Security Act are pretty much null, and the EFA can hold its own army? If I can't assume it through that line of reasoning, North Korea and South Korea are allowed to each have their own army, and I can assume that the EFA inherited those powers. In any case, I need to remilitarize East Asia. EDIT: tl;dr: EFA can has army, plzkthx? 05:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Woogers 05:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well I don't see a problem with the EFA having an army, but I am sure the now four "United States(es)" can sign some sort of agreement to help in International Peacekeeping. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 08:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Kalifornië I pictured a more straight boundary lol. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 17:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I made it like that to 'kinda' fit with the lines of latitude. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) GDP You might want to check your numbers because it appears like something's wrong. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of I would not be surprised it something is wrong, I make up random numbers because I don't know economics :/ -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) lol GDP Per Capita * Population = GDP. I think that's what you were missing. Capita means "head" so it's GDP per head. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) So each person = $1? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) No. Each person = Per Capita GDP. Say your per capita GDP was $10, and you had fifty people in your country, then your total GDP would be $500. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay lol, but I don't know how to generate my per capita GDP :P -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) What's the total value of products and services made by the Allied States? Woogers(lol what ) 11:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Err... I have no idea, is there a way I can calculate it? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:15, April 13, 2010 (UTC) You can, but it won't be perfect. Add the GDPs of your eight states that aren't North California, then add the GDPs of the counties in California that you have. Halving California's GDP won't work because its GDP is south-leaning. Google can't help but so much. Woogers(lol what ) 12:49, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I will try Wikipedia :D -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Tiny nitpick Saviour isn't American English. Savior is. Woogers(lol what ) 14:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Eh... but both are right in the sense of "English"...? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Spell check would (and Firefox's did) mark it wrong, but yes, it is correct in British English. Woogers(lol what ) 15:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Guatemalan Immigration Hey SW, I'd like to know the current stance towards Guatemalan immigration to the ASA, due to the anti-illegal immigration bill of Arizona and the massive deportation of Guatemalans from the most of southern real-USA states (the ones with borders with Mexico). Maybe a meeting between Fortis and Gutiérrez-Stahl can solve the issue. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Damn, I know nothing about RL USA, so I have no idea about this bill. Lets just say, if you have all the required stuff to immigrate to ASA (i.e. passports, a job, etc) you can come to the ASA. I will add extra things in a future article, such as: You need to know the anthem top-down; need to pledge as well. They will then become citizens after 5 years' stay in the ASA without longer than 6 months out of the country all together. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) My error, I meant ILLEGAL immigration. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see this reply. Well, the ASA won't really appreciate people flocking here and stealing jobs/food etc etc. But if there is a dire need, refugee camps can be established. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) This All the pages look retarded with this shat new theme. It takes the entire "Wikipedia feel" away. Repent. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I've already told you all the solution to this many times. (Hint: It starts with a M) Woogers - talk ( ) 16:43, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Manoco theme? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:05, November 3, 2010 (UTC) mfw no. PROTIP: It's the old Wikiped theme before they switched to Vector. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) But the Wikia women said that we can only use this shit from today. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I've been using Monobook since I've been editing Wikia wikis. This still applies today. Change your skin in preferences. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh I see. Cool. This is a bit better. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) This is shit, my theme changes to and from the new wikia look when it wants. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:15, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I like the updates that you did.. I'm surprised you don't mention the Allied States space program. Did they land a man on the moon?? Do they have a shuttle program?? Where is the Allied Space Center at?? - Kdavis005 Well, I haven't really gotten to that. I would assume the center is in Houstan, Texas, as there is already some sort of space thingy there (?). I will be getting to that sometime though. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) This shit is pissing me off I've re-uploaded the state map of the Allied States two times, but I still see the old Satal_ASA.png on my page. What the hell is Wikia's problem? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:31, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Have you cleared your cache? Woogers - talk ( ) 14:47, December 8, 2010 (UTC) No, but how does that make a difference? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) It works most of the time. Just hit ctrl+f5 on the page in question. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, seemed to have worked. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC)